The Second Time She Kissed Him
by Fire The Canon
Summary: "Alright," he mumbled to himself. "Alright, you can do this."


_**Written for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge (Ollivanders - OTP, "Kiss me, and you will see how important I am" - Sylvia Plath)**_

_**Written for the All You Need Is Love Competition (puppy love: RonHermione)**_

* * *

**The Second Time She Kissed Him**

Ron tapped his hand on the ground, staring out over the lake and the English countryside.

Hermione huffed slightly, trying to catch the young man beside her's, attention.

He intentionally avoided her eye and sat the perfect distance away from her so it would be awkward and uncomfortable if she tried to reach for his hand.

She huffed again.

The place he had taken her for their very first official date was beautiful. She wasn't exactly sure where it was, apart from that it was in England, and was by a lake. He hadn't exactly done the best job at picking food for the picnic, but she appreciated his attempt. Things had been going well for the first hour, and then suddenly, he had gone quiet and moved slightly away from her.

She had been about to kiss him. Sure, he'd kissed her before, but that had been in the heat of the moment. He hadn't known if either of them would end the day alive, and he sure as hell wasn't going to die without having kissed her. But then they had both survived and they were on a date and it made things a whole lot more complicated.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Ron, is everything okay?"

"Hm?" He was intentionally taking great interest in the scenery around them, looking everywhere but at her. He probably should never have asked her here.

"Is everything okay with you? I thought… I thought this was nice."

Ron turned rather pink at the compliment, but still refused to look at her.

Hermione sighed.

Ron turned red now.

"Maybe we should go, then?" Hermione suggested. She didn't want to, but she didn't particularly want to sit there, not talking to him. She had thought this was a date, but now she wasn't so sure. Were they even a couple?

"Hm, maybe," Ron agreed, and he stood from the picnic rug.

Hermione didn't move, and finally... _finally _he looked at her.

"Are you going?" he asked.

"Ron…." Hermione patted the picnic rug and the empty space beside her. "Ron, sit, please."

He did so reluctantly. "It was nice, wasn't it?" he asked absently, again looking around.

"Not really," Hermione confessed. "Well, it started out that way, but then you became uncomfortable because you thought I wanted to kiss you."

He blushed at the obvious, but true, statement.

"Is that a bad thing, Ron?" Hermione continued.

He refused to answer.

"Ron, you can't ask me on a date and then expect us to just sit here. And not even talk," she added quickly after she realised he was going to point out that plenty of people didn't do anything on a first date.

For a moment it seemed he wasn't going to answer her again, but then, he said, "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just… it's frightening, don't you think?"

"Very much so," Hermione agreed.

"And, you're my friend, but I like you in a different way, and I have for a while, and it's weird, because well… you're my friend!"

It seemed that now she had him talking he wouldn't stop. "I agree, it's weird, Ron."

"I mean, I know we kissed in the middle of the war, but that was different. We both thought we were going to die. And I happily kissed Lavender all that time because I didn't like her all that much, but you're different and… and…." He bowed his head, embarrassed from what he was going to say. "And I really like you, Hermione."

Despite herself, Hermione couldn't help but smile. She reached out a hand for his and shuffled closer on the picnic rug. He flinched, and she knew he was putting in all of his strength to not move away from her. "I really like you, too, Ron," she said. "And I'm not saying we need to start planning a wedding or anything, but what's the point if it's not going to go anywhere at all?"

Ron sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know," he said softly. "I know, I'm an idiot, okay. This was a disaster. How about next time you organise it?"

Hermione laughed. "I didn't think it was a disaster," she said. "In fact, I actually thought it was a rather lovely and romantic idea. I just wish you could have talked more."

Ron was incredibly embarrassed now.

Hermione thought it was time to change the topic slightly. "So, you're scared to kiss me?"

"I'm not _scared_!"

Hermione smiled. "Then why don't you?" Apparently Ron caused her to make very bold statements.

Ron had an internal debate with himself for a few moments before turning to face Hermione. It was harder than when she had thrown herself at him. That, he had been rather pleased with. "Alright," he mumbled to himself. "Alright, you can do this."

However, waiting just a second longer was too much for Hermione. Like she had done a few weeks ago, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close to her, pressing her lips firmly against his.

Ron was surprised, but also like last time, he responded with enthusiasm.

When they broke apart Ron looked at her and smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard," he said.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this!  
**_

_**Also, Moon Lantern, I hope you are reading this, as I'd just like to say a big thank you to you for reviewing practically all of my stories. I am terrible at replying, but I will say I do appreciate every single one of them. So thank you! Very much!**_


End file.
